Speak With Your Heart (1975 Daniel Hoffman album)
Speak With Your Heart is a fourth album and title love songs of the same name by English-born American former Australasian glitter rock, Daniel Hoffman (who later video game and leader of High Voltage Software's signature game, The Conduit by Sega, SEGA Europe closed in 2012), it's a was fourth and final albums of Charisma Records Australia (under the label of Pipeline International Entertainment), it's was first genre to be release a new generations of psychedelic rock and soul music, was fourth genre of glam rock (named, "Glitter Rock"). Title song The third single of love song, "Speak With Your Heart" (written by Mike Chapman), entire the song new release. "Speak With Your Heart" "Speak With Your Heart" is was written by Mike Chapman and made famously by glitter rock and teen pop stars Daniel Hoffman. Track listing All songs written by Daniel Hoffman and Michael Hopkins, except where indicated. Original LP Mono 1st Pressing Side One * 1. "Love Comes in Gets First Time" 2:44 * 2. "Something, Anything and Everything" 4:01 * 3. "Speak With Your Heart" (Mike Chapman) 3:48 * 4. "I Love You Time" 3:45 * 5. "Once Upon A No Longer Stars" 3:45 Side Two * 1. "One Day to Living Down" 3:31 * 2. "Yeah is Not Good, Shut Up" 3:38 * 3. "Getcha Yours" 3:18 * 4. "Just You're Death" 2:56 * 5. "Before Rock and Roll" 3:36 Personnel and Production Credits Performers * Daniel Hoffman - Leader, Main Personnel * Instrumentation by: The Hoffman Band (track 1, 2, 5-10), The Wrecking Crew (track 3, 4) The Hoffman Band (1, 2, 5-10) * Dan Neil - Guitars Rhythm, Backing Vocals (track 1, 2, 5-10) * Max Martin - Guitars Electric, Backing Vocals (track 1, 2, 5-10) * Don Hopkins - Keyboards (track 1, 2, 5-10) * Denny Cormack - Bass Guitars, Backing Vocals (track 1, 2, 5-10) * Henry Blocks - Saxophones (track 1, 2, 5-10) * Hal Neil - Trumpets (track 1, 2, 5-10) * Andy Wilson - Trombones (track 1, 2, 5-10) * Nathan Holmes - Percussion (track 1, 2, 5-10) * Rick Douglas - Drums (track 1, 2, 5-10) The Wrecking Crew (track 3, 4) * Joe Osborne - Bass Guitars (track 3, 4) * Tommy Tedesco - Rhythm Guitars (track 3, 4) * John Goldthwaite - Lead Guitars (track 3, 4) * Ray Pohlman - Electric Guitars (track 4) * Larry Knechtel - Keyboards (track 3, 4) * Steve Douglas - Saxophones (track 4) * Tommy Morgan - Harmonica (track 4) * Gary L. Coleman - Percussion (track 4) * Hal Blaine - Drums (track 3, 4) * Ron Hicklin Singers, Jane Griffith, Richard Stephenson - Harmony Vocals (track 3, 4) * Sonny Bono, Jane Holmes, Rick Stevenson - Backing Vocals (track 3, 4) * Arrangers and Conducted by: Michael Peterson (track 3) Arrangements * Arranged by: Russell Glyn Ballard (track 1, 2, 5-10), Pete Jolly (track 3, 4) * Musical Directions: Mike Leander * Strings and Horns Arrangements: Mike Coleman (track 3) Mastering * Mastering at: CBS Mastering Studios (Melbourne, Australia) * Mastered by: Michael Becker Productions * Produced by: Mike Chapman * Engineered by: Nigel Holmes and Rupert McCormack * Mixed by: Jane McCall * Recorded at: Albert Productions (Syndey, Australia) Designers * Art Directions: Rick McLean * Cover Designs: Marty McDonald * Photographer: Henry Awnakards * Illustrations: Neil Moore * Artworks: Dudley Youngstown Release * Original Release in the Australasian by Charisma Records Australia on December 13, 1975 (under the label of Pipeline International Entertainment)